


Leaving Town

by acrazyfangirl (TheArcher)



Series: Good to You [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/acrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has finally come. Rory has packed his bags and is leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Town

Everyone’s surrounding Rory. 

The parties and singing are over and now the club is silent on the Pierce lawn watching him put his bags in the trunk of Brittany’s dad’s car. He shut the trunk and a squeak came from Sugar. She ran up and hugged him tight and crying.

“I’m so sorry I’ve been mean to you! I really like you! I think you’re sweet and nice. All those things I can’t be because I’m such a bitch and I’m really sorry! Please forgive me!”

“Don’t be silly Sugar. Of course I forgive you. When you’re not throwing insults at me you’re actually a really good friend.”

She mumbled a thanks and pulled away to let the others in. 

Sam stayed behind watching everyone go up to the boy and say their goodbyes. He couldn’t do it. His chest felt heavy with all the words he couldn’t say. Not in front of everyone. Not out loud. There was so much more than what he could tell him. The past few months had been magical. Rory was the closest person to him. In the Glee club, in Ohio, period. Rory was always there and now he would be leaving for Ireland. An entire world away. The time zone difference alone freaked him out.

Artie was the last in line right before him and said, “Are you sure you won’t be able to come back next year?”

“I’m not sure guys,” Rory responded. “My mum’s put in the paperwork to get another grant to come over here but we haven’t heard anything yet.”

“Tell us as soon as you know. I got a spare room just waiting to be covered in Ireland.”

Rory’s smile took up his whole face and he leaned down and hugged Artie. When he pulled away his eyes locked on Sam’s instantly. Sam stares back trying to convey all his emotion, all the unspoken words, into that look.

The boy opens his arms and gives a small smile.

“Come here Sam. I can’t leave without a goodbye from my sponsor.”

He doesn’t run into Rory’s arms but he doesn’t exactly take his time getting there either. His best friend was leaving to a different country. If he was a little emotional it was for good reason. When he pulled away there were tears in his eyes and his breathing was harsh.

“Make sure you e-mail me okay? And facebook, skype, everything. Just don’t… don’t forget about me Ror.”

“Of course not Sam. That’s impossible.”

Rory’s hands were still on his shoulders and Sam had to resist the urge to pull him back in. There was a car behind them waiting to take him back to Ireland. If he was going to let him go, he had better start now.


End file.
